The present invention relates to a package intended to be used to transport objects which are sterile or to be sterilized, to a process for manufacturing this package, to a sterilization and decontamination process using this package, and to the use of this package in a sterilization and decontamination process.
The package according to the invention may especially be used to transport syringe components, particularly syringe bodies intended to be filled subsequently by an active product or a medication.
The sterile conditions, under which some steps of handling or transporting objects intended for medical use have to take place, are very restrictive, in particular in the pharmaceutical industry. It is therefore very important to produce packages which are compatible with such requirements.
In the rest of the description, mention will be made of a selectively leaktight material which needs to be defined. The term “selectively leaktight”, as used in the present description and in the claims, means that the material is designed, in terms of structure, so as to control any exchange on either side of said material, and thus especially from the inside of the package to the external environment thereof. This means, inter alia, that the package is leaktight, individually or in combination, to contamination by microorganisms, bacteria and/or biologically active material, which may come into contact with the package during its handling, while remaining permeable to a sterilization gas, for example of the ETO (ethylene oxide) type.